


Manos

by poetdameron



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las manos de ese actor ingles son tan hermosas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Uno más! Y es el último de momento, el próximo mes publicaré otros veinte fanfictions de golpe, cual es mi costumbre...

**Manos**

En medio de sus pensamientos, Luke Windsor clava la mirada en un punto en particular, uno que está llamando su atención desde que conoció al más importante de sus clientes. Ese que estaba preocupado por el ceño fruncido de su publicista cuando le empezó a hablar sobre si estaba bien lo que sucedía en las premieres. Guardó silencio pensando que le molestaba, cuando notó que Luke no le ponía atención en lo absoluto a sus palabras, se lo quedó viendo y se percató de su mirada, sobre donde estaba esta.

-¿Luke?  
Casi un minuto más tarde, el castaño de ojos color avellana levantó la mirada y miró fijo a los ojos azules perdidos en verde de su cliente, sonriéndole mientras este movía sus manos hacia su rostro.-¿Si?  
-¿Qué estabas viendo?  
-Oh, nada.  
-¿Seguro?  
Sus manos grandes, cálidas y grandes, se perdieron en el cabello del publicista, ese que se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.-Si…  
Le acarició las hebras de suave cabello, logrando grandes descargas de sensaciones que se atrevieron a viajar por cada rincón del cuerpo del menor, el que se percató de la repentina cercanía de su cliente.- ¿No mirabas mis manos?  
-Muy bien, es suficiente. Detente.

Hiddleston le sonrió con travesura, estaba muy cerca suyo y podía sentir su aliento tan cercano que tuvo que dejarse besar. Esas manos que tanto miraba le acariciaban el cabello y después el rostro, el cuello, los hombros, el cuerpo entero en un encuentro improvisado de oficina. Odiaba que hiciera eso, odiaba que lo visitara en la oficina, de verdad lo hacía. No había manera de que eso no terminara así, su novio era un fetichista y le encantaba tirarle las cosas del escritorio para hacerlo de todas las maneras que quisiera.

-Tienes una rara fijación con mis manos.  
-Y tu una por tocarme cada rincón que puedas.  
Rió, comenzaba a arreglar sus ropas mientras Tom se abrochaba el pantalón y subía su cremallera, su camisa estaba abierta aun con sus cabellos despeinados. Windsor volvía a acomodar las cosas que habían acabado en el suelo.-Me molesta que seas taaan cariñoso con la gente, eso opino de las premieres.  
-Vamos, vamos. Amo a mis fans.  
-No solo hablo de los fans. Y pues sí, pero parece que los amas más que a mí. ¡Te veo todo el tiempo!  
-Ya, ya entendí.

Lo abraza por detrás, besa su mejilla y la barba de días le hace cosquillas a Luke mientras las manos grandes de su pareja le acarician a propósito. Malditas manos que se carga ese hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
